


Flower Girl

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [115]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Jethann and Merrill, meeting together in the Viscount's garden. Romance optional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Girl

“And who do we have here?” he exclaimed. Merrill peeked her head out of the pansy bed, looking for all the world like a startled bunny. Not that Jeth knew what a live one looked like. His experience was limited to them on a plate with sauce.

“I’ve gotten lost again haven’t I?” she said with a nervous laugh. “Ended up in some place I don’t belong. Again.”

There was something about the way she said _again_ that made his insides drop. He extended his hand. “Well, I could do something about that, if you like. Call me Jethann. There’s a lovely shindig going on inside, if you want to be my partner…?”

“I’m Merrill.” Her handshake was hesitant, but cheerful. And tingly.

“What a lovely name! And I’ll bet there’s a glass of wine inside with it on.”

“Will it get us drunk?”

“Ha! Only if we’re lucky, flower girl.” She blushed prettily, and he thought it only polite to follow suit.


End file.
